User talk:Philodox
Archive 1 Transportation Who wrote the in animal section that an Elephant is a "Noble Ancient Version of a H1 Hummer" really needs to brush up on War Elephants they were more like calvary and adding armor made them equivalent to a modern tank. You should fix that simple error! General plasma 04:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) hello future survivor Hello future survivor. Do you have what it takes to survive in a future zombie apocalype? Hey! Yea, whats up, dude! I don't think I will edit a lot, as I am actually from the Call of Duty Wikia and I don't have any zombie-games. I just came here cause I saw this on somebodys user-page, and I just decided to look up World at War! W567123daniel 01:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi hows it going hey guys im new here and i wanted to know if anyone could work on somthing like a travel page. I would do it but im inexperienced in writing. Plus my grammar is bad. I hope to contribute slowly and make small things like my first page about glasses and repair during a zombie outbreak. Also i could fill in the list of recorded attacks page without trivial things such as "thur wer gunz and stoff." Philodox why? Philodox awhile ago you deleted my fanfic I started (Police Comm. intercepted) anyway I can have it back? Idear... Hey Philodox I had an idea today (again I guess I'm full of ideas today) there should be an admin specificly for FanFic it would make writing FanFic easier. Thanks and see what you can do--Bobzombie 20:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :How would it make writing FanFic easier? -- Philodox 21:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It would keep vandalism down and would help keep the FanFic organized.--Bobzombie 22:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think for now, we have enough admins. The FanFic section is relatively low key, and does not (yet) see a lot of traffic or attacks. -- Philodox 22:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) All right I am planning on changing that. Thanks anyway--Bobzombie 22:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright I give i have been trying to use the non standard formatting to edit stuff. But I don't know how to get there. I could use some help.--Bobzombie 17:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it was pretty accurate I'd never take an M1 over any modern firearm though, even 5.56mm ones; that thing's a peashooter - weak rounds, small-ass magazines, no thanks. And thanks for the congrats on admin, by the way. If you've got any more questions about military weaponry or their employment, feel free to drop a line on my talk page; I'm usually on the CoD Wiki pretty often when I'm at work, and I check back every now and then while I'm at home, so I'll be sure to see it.-- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 20:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Contact My email is griever_eightysix@yahoo.com. As I said before, you can feel free to contact me. I was looking into the ballistics gelatin thing, and congealed blood doesn't have the mass, density, or elasticity to provide an effective barrier against concussive force or gunfire, notwithstanding the fact that there aren't enough platelets in the human body to clot its entire blood supply. A congealed, semi-solid body mass would somewhat mitigate the effects of hydrostatic shock, but would not provide any protective benefits to the brain, since it's fairly stand-alone as it is. As an aside, the M576 canister round I was referring to is basically a giant, 40mm shotgun shell fired from the M203; I've seen targets hit by them before, and the best description of the results is "hamburger". I understand what you're saying, and I read the first book; it just didn't seem that the guy really understood anything about modern weaponry or its employment; it honestly looked like he read over some chat room forums or asked the average joe about some of the weapon systems and used that as research. His perception of the loadouts and effects on target of support vehicles such as tanks and helicopters were wrong, as well as the effectiveness of burning a target (once an organism burns for a couple of minutes, enough muscle tissue is destroyed and charred that it simply CANNOT move). There's a lot I could get into, but a short little talk post isn't the place to do it -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 16:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What? So uh what happened to my FanFic. It said you had to restore it.--Bobzombie 02:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Just checking I read through the weapons and equipment section of the ZSG and sent you a Cliffnotes version of pretty much everything that's wrong via email; most of his purported survival loadout is fucked up too - how one would plan to survive with a total of 50 rounds for a rifle and 25 for a sidearm is beyond me, that's not even two full magazines for most modern weapons. -- Griever0311 Also, I was looking through the talk page on the "Weapons" article, and saw one thing of note I'd like to elaborate on. Regarding explosives; the rounds fired by artillery pieces, the ordnance fired from MlRS batteries, helicopter rockets, and the projectiles from tanks' main guns (especially HEAT rounds) are not dependant on any of the things Brooks describes - any biological macro organism (such as a human or an animal) caught in their considerable blast radii are quite literally vaporized. The weapons' primary effects, blast and shrapnel, are sufficient to pulp anything caught inside; a thickened, solidified torso does nothing to protect the brain from being liquified by the overpressure and concussive trauma, nor the literal wall of shrapnel thrown up my even "small" 60mm mortar rounds. Bear in mind that the reason we're using those giant hulks called MRAPs (Mine Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle) in Iraq are due in large part to small amounts of naked explosives being planted in the ground, to say nothing of fuzed artillery shells or fragmentation packages. The effects he is referring to are an issue with smaller scale weapons, such as fragmentation grenades or 40mm rounds that may leave survivors immediately outside of their kill radius due to "luck of the draw", but the larger weapons he describes, suffice to say, don't leave survivors, and can literally remove entire grid squares from the map. Also, the flechette rounds the soldier was talking about in WWZ aren't even in production anymore; those were hosed after the Vietnam War. Brooks also contradicts himself in that instane; a Mk19 40mm machine gun firing flechette cartridges doesn't exactly lend itself to pinpoint accuracy; so what is it Brooks? A wall of lead and steel spikes with the hope of scoring a few headshots, or precisely aimed rifle fire? He also made a critical error in the troops' loadouts; by our guidelines and doctrine in land warfare, EVERY soldier and Marine MUST carry a minimum of 180 rounds for their rifle - most of us carry 2, 3, or even 4 times that, with SAW gunners and their assistants carrying upwards of 1,200 rounds or more - keep in mind that the M249 is for all intents and purposes just as accurate as an M16. -- Griever0311 Rock Island Hello. I was trying to do some research for fanfiction on the Marines on Rock Island from WWZ. The problem is Brooks does not specify which Rock Island. According to my research there are many "Rock Islands" in the U.S. They are cities in Wisconsin, Illinois, and Rhode Island. There is a Rock Islan Arsenal in MIssissippi however. Before I begin writing the fanfiction for these honorable Marines i wan't to make sure what other people think about the Rock Island mentioned. I looked it up as well. Being a Marine buff I thought I could figure it out, My best guess was Quantico.--Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 01:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Tips if you become a zombie Hey Philodox, I tried to do a write for the 'tips if you become a zombie' page, hopefully it's alright. It does need some formating and editing though.JibbletFever 01:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hah, got it fixed There, my signature works properly now. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 00:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm back I've been talking to Griever about the whole Max Brooks thing, and I was wondering, is it alright if I went a head and split the weapons page? It would be split into- Automatic Rifles - Semi-Automatic Rifles - Bolt and Lever-Action Rifles - Semi-Automatic Pistols - Revolvers - Machine Pistols - Black Powder Light/Medium Machine Guns - Heavy Machine Guns - Miniguns - Break-action Shotguns - Pump-action and Lever-action shotguns Semi-automatic Shotguns - Automatic Shotguns - Submachine Guns (PDW's will be within it) - Bows (Crossbows will be included) Sling - Slingshot - Throwing Knives (Shuriken will be part of it) - Blowgun (Debatable) - Flechettes Bludgeons (Could be split up more) - Random Items Slashing & piercing weapons (Same as Bludgeons) - Pole weapons - (Pickaxes, Axes, Hatchets, and Bearded Axes should be put in one page) Chainsaws - Explosives - Incendiary and Laser Weapons Hows that sound? I will also ask Griever about this. If this is not a good idea, let me know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks, 01:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :When you put it that way, are you proposing that those are all separate pages, or that the pages/weapons in the line are all part of a common grouping? Also, what are PDWs? You may be onto something, but the way I imagined it (going for simplicity), was, for example, having a main shotgun page, and the variants of shotguns that you have there would be sections. As far as individual models of shotguns having their own pages, I could take it or leave it. I don't want every obscure weapon having a page here, there are other wikis for that. On the other hand, having pages for glocks, m16s, and ak's (among other mainstays) seems up our alley. :Thanks again, — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 04:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) All separate pages, hence all the new pages, Griever had me change the list up a tad. PDW-Personal Defence Weapon. Griever brought that to my attention, I did that with Rifles, but all shotguns (as far as I know) have only one fire mode, so I think keeping them separate is good. And do you have any other changes that need done? We have/had people working on spliting some other pages. 21:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It'll probably be fine, almost certainly an improvement, but the way you're explaining it is tough for me to grasp. Could you show me in sort of an outline form? As in... ''WEAPONS (page) *Rifles (section) *Shotguns (section) *Pistols *Improvised RIFLES *Bolt *Bullpup Not that that notation is good, but just so I get a feeling for what a page has, and what sections it has. Unless you and Griever are in total understanding and I'm the odd man out, because I'd hate to slow you down if you think you guys got something that works really well. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 23:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Rifles (Page) see Rifles, it's basicly done *Light/Medium Machine Guns (Page) Basicly done *Heavy Machine Guns (page) Basicly done *Submachineguns (Page) Basicly done *Semi-Automatic Shotguns (Page) Basicly done *Automatic Shotguns (Page) basicly done *Lever and Pump-Action Shotguns (Page) Basicly done See the idea? I Grouped the Rifles together because most modern Rifles have a few different firing modes (Semi-Automatic, Fully-Automatic, 3-Round-Burst, a few have 2 round burst). 23:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and by the time I have the Weapons page split, there will be 30 some new pages. 00:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wow. Impressive. I like it. The only thing I would do different (and I'm not saying it's better, I'm saying its where my first impressions of what was needed were) was that the pages where actually more like rifles. Rifles is fantastic. Sure, there's not necessarily a need to go that long for some of the others, but I would have had shotguns been a page, with the variants as sections, and the length of the page would be two or three "pagedown" key presses. The big advantage of doing it this way is that it doesn't totally neuter the main weapons page. Each firearms section of the weapons page has a paragraph (like semi auto shotguns), and then links to a page with more detail. : But it's still a huge improvement, and I'm very appreciative. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 03:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I thought thats what the Weapons page was to become? And I'm just getting started, if all goes well. 20:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Permission Could I finnish splitting the Vehicles page? Also, what do you recommend I split them into? I'm thinking by the number of wheels, tracked, boats mostly by size, planes as boats, and others in each catigory. Then animals. 22:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good. Many Thanks. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 23:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats why I'm here. 00:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll be inactive for some time. Due to trubble on my "home" wiki, the Call of Duty wiki, I will not be here for some time. But I will be here once that is taken care of. Sorry. 20:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) How do you... become an admin on this wiki? Oh and I plan on becoming a permanent member of the wiki. 21:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Not that I'm asking to be one, I just got here. 00:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Construction template Alright, I'll keep that in mind. 00:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Gwyllgi I suggest he gets a nice, long block, for vandalism of a users page, general insults among others. Although Griever did egg him on a bit, theres no excuse for him acting like a 8 year old prick. 18:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Probably a stupid question, but . . . Does anyone think a page on the how an ecosystem can natuarly help and hamper a zombie would be usefull; for example: swamps would make them decay faster ,but it would help conceal them from potential victims until the were already eating them. Also sorry about the edit on camels in the transportation page. I have valuble knowledge but bad grammer and spelling skills as you can see. 22:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Blarth 667 June 14 2010 :It's not a terrible idea, especially compared to some of the more borderline stuff on here already... but here is how I look at it. First off, the only way in which zombies are affected by the elements that just about everyone, and every author and filmmaker can agree on is that they freeze in extreme cold. Because of the twist Brooks put on Solanum and it being toxic even to microbial life... we can't agree that their decomp rate is affect by heat or mositure at all. Hell, in World War Z, solanum, and the way it changes the pressure cavities and densities of the corpse gives them the seemingly illogical ability to walk the depths of the ocean floor. He spends major time showing how this screws up all coastlines for years, and that divers and submersibles will be needed for decades to track ocean floor white zones. :If you're going to do it, I suggest taking the non-fiction method. Survival away from society is still something there is alot of good, usable content on out there. I'm sure anyone who is a huge fan Survivorman or Man V Wild can impart alot of useful info in an article that focuses mostly on surviving in deserts, jungles, or tundras, and shifts the emphasis away from zombies. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey its me Corporal John, i was thinking we should try to focus on organizing the zombie films and literature possible add to the navigation toolbar on the side. --Corporal John 16:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there John. While I did not write the original notation on Zombie Movies, I am prone to agree with it. The emphasis should be on Zombie Survival, not Zombie Media. I vote no. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for taking the time to reply. I have not read much from Max Brooks books so I did not no the controversy. I do think the non-fiction suggestion of yours is excellant and something I could really contribute to. I live in the second hottest,and the number one most dry, along with death valley, and sunniest place in the U.S.so I know quite a lot about desert survival. Anyway thanks for your input and advice. Also don't worry about me trying to make the page. I Know i need more than a little experiance before I do more than make spelling corrections. Blarth667 17:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Blath 667 June 15 2010 Fan Fiction I found a Zombie Fan Fiction wiki. So you can start a partnership or at least send all our Fan Fic pages over there.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 20:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo WATS UP MY NIGGER G!? SHO DEEZ BITCHES SUM OF UR FAGGOT ASS NIGGERCOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : Grow up. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 01:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Zombie Survival and Defense Wiki Yes, the ZSDW is hard to navigate. I'm a writer there and they are putting effort foward to reorganize the site. I can ask them if we can be an associate of theirs, if you want me to. Btw I'm assuming that the above post was made by another random-ass vandal, right? Rambo362 15:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Eh. I don't see why it would be necessary or beneficial. Like I said, they have excellent content, and I have alot of respect for what they do, but we pretty much are the same kind of site. I'm not ruling anything out, I'd just have to know the details of the association. :And yes, that was just some dumb vandal. The whole thing made me laugh, so I kept it up. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that is funny, I suppose. By the way how many active admins are there on this wiki. I'm primarily on the Call of Duty wiki and they are having a debate on weather or not they should have more admins or not due to a vandalism surge that happend late Sunday night to early Monday morning. Rambo362 18:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Hello, again. I have created two new articles on some important concepts form the ZSDW. These are Bug Out Bags and Destroying The Stairs. I've posted at the bottom a notice stating that all information came from there. I was wondering if you knew anything about template creating, as maybe a ZSDW template would be appropriate for the bottom of the page. Let me know about your decision. Rambo362 22:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I see what you were saying. I just am not expirenced with the whole give credit thing. On the overall, I'm glad that you like the articles and make as many changes as you see fit. Rambo362 19:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) We need your World War Z input! I have been watching the development of the World War Z movie and I am very interested finding more information to provide to our audience. I’m the Online Marketing Manager for ReelzChannel (TV about Movies) and I want to include you in our coverage the movie. At ReelzChannel, we’re all about keeping fans well-informed about the movies and actors they’re interested in. Right now, our site and TV audience is excited about the upcoming WWZ movie and we want to connect them with leading voices in the Fan Community. If you’re game, I’d like to connect you to our managing editor, who’s looking to gather opinions for some upcoming web/TV features. For starters, she’s given me these questions, which you can either answer via email or a phone interview, whatever’s easiest: *Do you think the movie will ever progress beyond the Script stage? Why has it taken so long to get this far? *What are the vital elements that need to make it from the book to the screen? *Has the fan community discussed casting? Are there casting favorites? Our editor’s goal is to use these answers in an article, what we hope will be the first in a series of coverage for the upcoming movie that would include links to your site and other attributions. We also want to give you the chance to help shape our coverage. What questions do you have for the cast and crew? We can’t promise answers, but we can promise to ask the questions! Thanks! Virginia Rae Stubella 21:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting Virginia. I'd prefer to discuss this via e-mail if you don't mind. On the left navigation bar when you are on my user or talk page, you'll see a link to email me (below contributions). Please contact me through that form, and leave your e-mail address. Thanks. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 22:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the listbox change Don't worry, it's natural for you not to know in this case. |link= on images was a more recent addition to MediaWiki. ~ '''NOTASTAFF' Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 02:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Resend email I can not find the email you sent me. I have no idea what I did with it! Can you please resend? Virginia Rae Stubella 22:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete this page? 20:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thats a real movie!? I thought some guy connected a bunch of zombie titles to spam us. 11:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I might. Its a custom sig that I had made for me on the Call of Duty wiki. What can you do for it? 17:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks. 18:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It said Invalid raw signature. Chech HTML tags. 18:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Admins I was wondering how many Admins were active on this wiki. There is very little action on this wiki. 01:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :( i lost some information i put on my edit is there any way to get it back? Ollieforshaw 18:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Raiding Page Hey. You have an excellent point about the Raiding page, so I want to know if there is anything in specific I can do to better improve it. I wrote the tips such as "The More the Merrier to a Point" and I am a bit concerned they violate the "impersonal encyclopedia" rule. So, to that end, before I go and help, let me know what you are aiming for so I do not accidentally become a hindrance.Sgt Kelly 01:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Jobs Hey man. Just added a page called 'Jobs in a Zombie World". Feel free to check it out and add more. http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Jobs_in_a_Zombie_World re: Gun images Hello, Philodox. I am a moderator from IMFDB, and I have come to tell you that most of the gun images that Angel 956 uploaded need to be deleted as they belong to our site's armorer, MoviePropMaster2008, who has took the the photos himself and has a strict copyright policy regarding them. We don't mean to be greedy, but he said himself that any gun images he uploads are mean't for IMFDB only, plus they have his copyright tag on them, so you should delete them as soon as possible. Thanks. 05:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. I have responded on your IP's talk page, as it should leave you a notification that way. I am comfortable communicating on either page on this issue, or if you'd like, you may email me by using the "email this user" link on the left side nav, below random page, special pages, etc.... — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 20:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Philodox, thanks for all the good comments about IMFDB. As for MPM2008's images, he claims to have en electronic tag on them that identifies them as his where ever they're uploaded, and he also puts © Copyright MPM2008 - 2010 Licensed to www.imfdb.org in the description of every new image he uploads, also here's a link to his userpage http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/User:MoviePropMaster2008 if you want to see his images or talk to him. As for a list of his images on this site: Beretta92FS.jpg ColtPython.jpg Karabiner-98K.jpg WinchesterModel1894.… M1Garand.jpg HK91.jpg Beretta93-1-.jpg MicroUzi.jpg Uzi.jpg MP5A3.jpg AK-47.jpg Mac 10.jpg M1.jpg M16.jpg M4.jpg Mac-11.jpg SPAS12.jpg Remington870.jpg M1Carbine.jpg Type56.jpg M16A1.jpg FNFAL.jpg I think this is all of them, at least it's all I can find. 09:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: some fiction some time ago, i began a novelleta about zombies. i do not know anyone who likes zombie fiction, but you seem to like zombies, so if you read the opening to my novelleta and dislike it, that would be my fault. would you read it and tell me whether you considering it worth finishing? it is rough, especialy chapter two, and my shift key is broken, but i hope you like it, here it is http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/The_chapters Tomasluther 14:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) could you delete it please? i don't guess i want it up. i posted it, but i think i know understand better what this website is for. take it off, please, or better yet, tell me how to. incidentaly, i understand how those who dislike fanfiction feel, especially since i haven't ever actualy read any zombie fiction and did not base my fiction on anything already existing.the concept of fan fiction is indeed galling. while i am writing this, i want to thank you for deleting the page "temporary bases." it was created by fluke, and i am glad to see it gone. Tomasluther 22:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) i have a copy, thank you Tomasluther 00:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) i feel like we as a wiki lean to heavily on the zombie survival guide, specificaly on the 'recoreded outbreaks' or whatever they are. i haven't read the guide, but it must be pretty great if we dedicated so much pointless content to it. how do you feel about it? thnk you for your valuable advice. the capital thing is just lazy, and i will work on it. i did not realize i was doing the unproffesional third person at first, but about yesterday, i realized i was doing it. i quit, or am quiting (it is still easier to write some things that way, so it is an effort). this is reflected in the most recent article i wrote: steel. it is fairly basic but i made a conscience effort to not do it. i guess most of my problems come from lazy writing. i sometimes feel like i am the only person here, which doesnt encourage me to write well. anyway, thanks Tomasluther 14:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC)